needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sir Galaxy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Need For Madness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stunts page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re: Umm??? It took awhile to post those ratings (about a week) so keep them.... OR you can write what you think the ratings should be... Thanks! For the pics! I am a annnon of course and I cannot upload pics. Sorry if you thought i was "Whiny" Oh you don't have to do this but what about the featured media?? Request Box What is we did a poll? here's an example. what is a better starter car? Kool Kat Wow Caninaro Max Revenge That wolud be cool! I hope i will find template. Sir Galaxy 21:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Type here if you need a picture in a article. Sir Galaxy 13:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Nimi nfm1 car view pic??? How bout a confusion gameplay pic I'm sorry. I did not delete the MASHEEN pic. I'll try to get it back even thought i didn't do it. I dod the ' template for Nimi, too. I just couldn't get it to the top of page. I little help here???How bout a pic for the fixing hoop? Stage 11 page is not working. T H A N K S ! ! ! First, ill check nimi and MASHEEN then fixing hoop, and at final, ill check page 11. Okay. When you're done you can get the pic of a long ramp for my new section in the stunts, The ramps. thanks alot for your great help. Are you doing it? I did long ramp thing. NFM1 F7 Radical Play Logo Tornado Shark Next poll? Maybe we should have who's the best waster? DR Monstaa EL KING Masheen Huh? Pics needed: Stage 5 Stage 14 Tornado Shark Fixing Hoop Checkpoint Stage 4 Omar Waly Radical Play What..? This is Need For Madness ''wiki, not your wiki. You can't add your "own corners" here. Hrm, i abandoned this already. Switching to survivals, btw, betcha owner abandoned too. Btw, i dont think im 71. OK. I'm just trying to help. You're not online for a while? I seem to be the only one editing around here nowadays. You're Back! Finally back? That was kinda lonely, seeing there was only me and some "wikia contributor" dudes.Bookbay 09:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you think i am a bad member? Am a horrible or am i a good member? Because Bookbay forgot to add me above ^. he said "I fellt lonely cuz it was only me and some wikia editors" so am i forgotten? Also had you seen my car? User:ELKINGELKING 21:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) User:ELKING Hi there I have edited many wikis in the past, including Wikipedia itself and Runescape Wiki (this is my page) and I was wondering if I could help edit this wiki as well? I do enjoy playing NFM1 & NFM2 and have a fair amount of knowledge on both games. :D It would be nice to fix a lot of the pages here with my expanded Wikian skills, as many of them currently are stubs that be short in size. http://i1177.photobucket.com/albums/x359/Yingpingu/YayX.png User:Yingpingu 16:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) R.E. Hi there! Thanks for the reply! It's assuring I'm not alone Allready editing everything I can in sight! Is that very big list on your user page supposed to be wikian ranks for this wiki? 10:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (Note: I have implanted the Signature template onto this Wiki from Runescape Wiki, so now users can have custom signatures like in RS Wiki ) (P.s. I have spoken to Bookbay about this as well, you two do seem to be the most active in this wiki, it would be nice if we could unite the active users in this wiki) Admin Rights Uh, do you have the abillity to delete/ban users/create templates? Because this wiki needs a lot of that. Bookbay 12:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights! I know I should've mentioned this earlier, but anyway, I requested that I adopt this wiki, in order to remove the unneeded stuff off and make it better. Could you help out in this Wiki a bit more often? It's not exactly fun doing it alone...Bookbay Talk 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am also posting this to ELKING, Sir Galaxy and Yingpingu. Sir Galaxy....come in.... The Wikia is growing very quickly, and will grow much faster with you helping out! Please some back! Sir Galaxy! Why are you leaving? You were the one who inspired me to help building the Wiki. Look around you- nearly every article is based on your foundation. When I first arrived, you were like the boss of this Wiki, issuing orders and giving info. Please don't go. You could help do a lot more to this Wiki. Please reconsider. Bookbay Talk 'Stop SOPA!''' 07:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC)